halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Martian People's Republic
The Martian People's Republic was a self-proclaimed state located on Mars that comprised most of the planet's human colony. Formed during the Interplanetary Wars, the MPR was established by miners and activists who were supporters and sympathizers of the Koslovics after they overthrew the Earth-backed Colonial Administrative Government of Mars. The state was never officially recognized by the United Nations nor any of the other colonies beyond a few other self-proclaimed states. The MPR was eventually invaded by the United Nations and would later collapse at the end of the Interplanetary Wars in 2170 following the defeat of the Koslovics. History Foundation The origins of the Martian People's Republic dates back to the formation of the Koslovics in 2144. The faction originally started on the planet Mars after frustrated miners and left-wing extremists formed the Koslovics after the Titan Miners' Revolt on the planet. After the revolt, the Martian Communist Party was formed and was comprised of socialist and communist activists and politicians on the Martian colony. The party and its members continued to wage a "war of liberation" against the Martian Colonial Administrative Government during the Martian Civil War which started in 2148 and ended in 2165 with the collapse of the government and the installation of a new communist one on the colony, free from colonial rule on Earth and the victorious revolutionaries celebrated their freedom from "Earthen tyranny". Tribunals and Red Terror In the aftermath of the civil war, the Martian People's Republic was established and quickly consumed any surviving remnants of the human colony that were either enclaves to pro-government forces or were simply abandoned and/or left untouched and expanded the new nation. The United Nations refused to recognize the new state and instead referred to the communist government as an illegal occupation force and recognized the now-defunct colonial administrative government. A series of revolutionary tribunals were held in which captured members from the former colonial government and other individuals accused of sedition and conspiracy against the working men were put on trial and were accused of being enemies of the working men and women of mars by the revolutionaries and punished them for such accusations. One of the first trials was held in the colonial province of Cydonia where eight surviving government officials and military officers of the administrative government and its armed wing, the Security Forces, were put on trial for the violations of the "rights and liberties of the working men and women of Cydonia" and accused them of being war criminals as well as sympathizers with the rival faction, the Friedens. Such accusations had resulted in the officials being declared guilty with half of them being given life sentences and the other half were executed in the public square by revolutionary soldiers. This lead to the Red Terror in which the new martian state was purged of any traitorous elements and possible sympathizers and collaborators to the Friedens. Frienden members and supporters weren't the only targets however as anyone even accused of being supporters of the pre-revolutionary pro-earth government was put on trial and either imprisoned in a "rehabilitation camp" or killed on charges of "conspiracy against the free revolutionary people and state of the new Martian People's Republic" by the tribunals. Frieden Insurrection The ensuing Red Terror against the Friedens forced many of them into hiding and those who were not aligned with them joined them as a result of the harsh punishments they and/or their families faced by the new Koslovic regime. The Friends on Mars formed the Colonial Restorationist Front and declared war on the Martian People's Republic, referred to as the "Red State", in January of 2166. The insurrection was mainly guerrilla attacks and skirmishes in mountains and rural areas, but a large scale attack on Cydonia was carried out by CRF insurgents on April 16th, 2166 at the regional capitol of Ansikte. The ensuing Ansikte Uprising resulted in heavy losses on both sides, but the MPR came out victorious and the CRF was forced back into hiding. An operation was planned to wipe them out, but was cancelled when the United Nations invaded Mars on May 18th, 2166 starting the Mars Campaign. Mars Campaign When United Nations forces began landing on Mars, the General Secretary of the Martian Workers' Socialist Party, Alexander Cromwell, addressed the nation and declared war on the UN in response to the invasion. The MPR mobilized 14 divisions and 3 fronts to counter the UN invasion. Government The Martian People's Republic was a unitary state governed by the communist party which was the sole legal and ruling political party within the self-proclaimed state. The party was lead by the General Secretary who headed both the party and the internal governing body, the Central Committee. The official public and civilian leader was the Premier who was elected in a national election, but the office was heavily influenced by the General Secretary and the party making the former the de-facto head of the republic. The government was split into three branches like other Earth-based governments, with executive power in the office of the premier and his Cabinet of Ministers while legislative power was headed by the Central Committee and the General Secretary. All judicial activity was undersign by the People's Court, which was the equivalent of the supreme courts back on Earth. All other political parties were regulated within the communist state with the party being the only legal party allowed, though other political parties did exist and they could run candidates as long as they were approved by the Communist Party and worked with them within the government such as the Cydonian Workers Party and the Olympian Socialist Party. Any other political party that wouldn't work with the Communist Party and/or was opposed to Koslovic rule was banned and its members would be arrested on charges of sedition against the people of Mars, commonly referred to as the working men and women by the party. Military The People's Revolutionary Army was the official military of the Martian People's Republic. This self-proclaimed military was comprised of civilian volunteers and conscripts, civilian militias and pro-communist military factions. The PRA Ground Forces was the largest branch of the PRA and was mainly made of up volunteers in its early days. The PRA Air Force and Navy was mainly comprised of salvaged ships, gunships and fighters seized during the revolution, but they were both sizable branches nonetheless, though the PRA Navy had to fight a guerrilla campaign during the UN invasion of Mars and continued to do so towards the war's end. Conscription was introduced in 2166 and would be heavily enforced by 2167 once the UN forces began pushing deeper and deeper into Martian territory. Conscripts were of working class backgrounds and many criminals were also drafted along with political prisoners into penal battalions. These units were shock troops, but were treated very poorly and often sent on suicide missions. As a result, these units had low morale and desertion was a constant issue, though desertion intensified towards the end of the war. Seeking to stop this, officers and commanders were ordered to shoot deserters on sight and these events were documented by UN troops who witnessed them. Category:Secessionist governments